


You are Magical

by Bitten_Lovebug (M_A_Biscuit)



Series: His Name is Luka [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_A_Biscuit/pseuds/Bitten_Lovebug
Summary: Post-Captain Hardrock"Right now, metaphorically speaking, my compass needle has reached a point of impasse. I am equally torn between both statues and I, as a compass, feel like I'm in the Bermuda Triangle."Warning: self-indulgent and major Lukanette fluffAs a side note: I'm a multi-shipper, and I love Adrinette and Marichat too so pls let's make this a wholesome fandom - no hate





	1. Oh, my.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at fanfiction. Dunno if I like it tbh. I hope it's like riding a bike, and I'll get the hang of it more, because I have too many ideas in my head.  
> EDIT: i left the settings of my comments to be public. I initially feared getting hate from the fandom. But i figured I'm willing to be crucified for the things I love. Is this an offensive thing to say on Good Friday? #thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited love can be tiring. Why not take a chance? She finds herself particularly spellbound by a certain, punk-rock boy that somehow has the ability to strum the chords that speak to her very soul.
> 
> Update: This is like my 3rd round of editing I'm horrified at my previous drafts.

It was getting late. Soon after the concert had ended, Adrien had to leave. Everyone else was staying behind to help keep the instruments. He cast everyone an apologetic glance, and waved goodbye as the Gorilla's car pulled over. Marinette watched him go, heaving a sigh. They barely had the chance to talk. She blamed her tetchiness on her exhaustion. "How long, before he notices me?" She couldn't help but wonder. "Is there a point in all my hopeless pining?" She recalled what he said before: _Marinette's just a friend_. That had hurt. Those words tore into her deeply, and ate at her. To be always left wanting - was this something she'd allow herself to be constantly saddled with? No, dammit! She was Ladybug! She thought to herself. In an attempt to shove those negative thoughts aside, she channeled all her pent-up frustration into lifting a comically large amplifier.

She lifted it successfully, and shouted a victorious "Ha!", before stumbling. It was far too heavy and wide. She stumbled around for another second in her Marinette(TM) fashion, before uttering a cry as she tips over. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall. A second passes. She opened her eyes to find that she had not, in fact, fallen. She turned her head to see Luka behind her, his arms supporting the amplifier. He gave her an amused smile. "I think you might need some help with that". Together, they carried the speaker into the ship's interior. "Leave it anywhere!" Luka's mother had carelessly remarked. She told them to go and relax. There wasn't much packing to be done anyway, if one stayed true to her philosophical maxim. 

"How about a walk by the harbour?" Luka suggested, and Marinette found herself colouring at how romantic it sounded. With him? At this time? Her heart skipped a beat, but she nodded her assent.

"You know, you're stronger than you look." She remarked, wryly. "I pegged you as the lithe musician type, so I wasn't exactly expecting you to be doing much heavy lifting." Now that she was this close to him, however, she quickly realized that he did, in fact, pack some hard muscle within his slim frame. She instantly realized she was ogling, and gulped nervously. She decided to fix her eyes on the wooden planks beneath their feet. She blamed it on the romantic-ness of this walk.

Luka chuckled. "I should be saying that to you. I was actually impressed that you could lift that all by yourself. Even I struggle with carrying it...although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Their fingers brushed and Marinette gasped when Luka gently clasped her hand in his. He lifted it up and stared at her hand intently, as though inspecting it for clues as to how she managed those feats. He absentmindedly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he did. Sparks danced along her arms. Marinette's beet-red face was thankfully  hidden by the shadows of the night. Luka continues, "This is the same girl who could pick locks with a guitar pick and swim all the way to the harbour to find Ladybug."

Their eyes met at that very moment, and Luka smiled as he let go of her hand, his fingers brushing against hers as he did so. Time seemed to slow. In Marinette's mind, brilliant, electrical blue sparks seemed to trail in their wake. Marinette found herself almost disappointed at the loss of contact.

"You really are magical." He murmurs, seemingly awestruck. Marinette's heart skipped a beat as she turned to look at him.

"R-really?"

Their eyes locked. Time seemed to freeze. Dark hair and piercing, soulful blue eyes, two ethereal figures cast in blinding silver, like two statues.

"Ooooh boy." Marinette thinks to herself. " _I think my heart is in trouble"._

When Alya teased her for details about their walk the following morning, she refused to tell.  
"It was just a walk, Alya! Nothing happened! We just walked and talked!"  
"Really? Nothing? Your face is as red as a tomato!" Alya grabbed her by the shoulders, her eyes burned with fiery excitement. She _knew_ something was up. It was her 6th sense. "Something TOOTALLY happened! Spill the deets, gurl! How was it? Was it romantic? How was the scenery and the festival lights?"

Marinette's mind came to a grinding halt when she realized that she had no idea. There were lights? She hadn't been paying attention at all, she had been too focused on him.


	2. Drunk on Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes on a date, Luka makes too much bedroom eyes, and Adrien is still clueless. ENDING UPDATED.  
> Bonus: Alya is an enthusiastic multi-shipper just like us.  
> Next chapter: a very emotional Lukanette conversation, probably. And I'll be shoving the ship forward, IT SHALL BE CHRISTENED AND IT SHALL SET SAIL. I'll be like Shrek in Shrek 3, violently (and enthusiastically) smashing the bottle against the ship as it begins its course.
> 
> P.S, fun fact: the name Luka is derived from "Lucas", which means light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tip: play the song (ACDC: You shook me all night long) while their conversation's taking place.
> 
> I'm still bursting with Lukanette feels so I'm just going to keep writing. Y'all have no idea how many times I rewatched Captain Hardrock. (Goddamn the dreamy VA for Luka). I'm still editing the previous chapter (I really should not write at 6am in the morning), but I thought I ought to get this one out because i'm really excited about what comes after this. 
> 
> Another side note: I understand that the song is quite sexual, but I feel like the lighthearted, catchy vibe of the song fits very well. And I mean, has no one flirted with people by singing/ lip-syncing @ them? Can't be just me.

Memories of that night plagued Marinette for the next few days. The gentle, innocent, caress of her hand, and the romantic walk by the harbour. _"You're magical"._  Somewhere in the midst of their conversation, they paused to sit down by the docks instead, facing the ocean, moon and stars, feet suspended above the water, swinging freely. Underneath the silvery light of the moon, they talked about their interests - her love for fashion and his almost spiritual devotion to music. She found herself leaning against his shoulder as he hummed the tune that he fished out right from her heart. Marinette lost track of time. She had no idea how late it was until her parents called and asked her if she would be back soon. There was a muddled exchange of numbers, and some vague promises to meet up again - that was all she could recall. The whole incident felt surreal, and dreamlike. The golden rays of the sun shining through her window in the morning would snap her out of her spell. It would instantly remind her of another boy - a boy with hair of that colour, whose personality and smile gleamed like the sun. She felt a twinge of remorse, as though she was betraying herself somehow. Yet, when she stole a glance at the table, where the Jagged Stone guitar pick lay, she would once again think of the glittering stars hanging above the harbour that winked flirtatiously, and the boy whose very name meant light. Alya was right. Her compass was indeed going crazy. Previously, it had been ordered, regulated like the days were, by the sun. Now, it has been thrown off-course, its fixed orbit disrupted by the enigmatic pull of the moon. But disorder wasn't always a bad thing, right?

She absentmindedly fiddled with the guitar pick, lost in her rumination while waiting for class to start. He hasn't texted. Although, then again, it had only been a few days. "He couldn't have lost interest, could he?" she wonders. Maybe she should text him instead. 

 

 

 

 

"Whoa! Is that a Jagged Stone guitar pick?" Adrien asks enthusiastically. Marinette jumps about a mile high into the air. 

"Y-yeah, it is!" She realized bemusedly that she'd been too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice him coming in.

"That's so cool! Where did you get it from?"

"I, uh, got it from Luka! He g-gave it to me."

"That's really nice of him!" Marinette felt her pulse quicken as Adrien leaned over in a conspirational whisper. "Do you think you could help me ask him where he got it?"

She manages a nod. "He told me he has plenty of them, I'm sure I could ask for you!". She felt another pang of guilt as Adrien flashed her a smile that could thaw a Russian winter. 

"Really? You would? That'd be awesome!". She jumps a little at the friendly pat he gives her on the shoulder. "Thank you so much, Marinette!"

Before she had the opportunity to contemplate what it felt like to be in the tepid waters of the friend zone, her phone vibrated. She did her best to ignore the glare Miss Bustier shot her and checked her phone underneath the table.

Luka: Hey Ma-ma-ma-Marinette (:

Marinette blushed for the millionth time. Alya, wondering what was up, looked over and squealed. "Oh come on." She mumbles to herself. "This couldn't be more timely." ~~~~

Marinette: Omg why ):

Her phone buzzed again barely a minute after. Alya shot her an amused glance, to which Marinette responded with a vigorous shake of the head.

Luka: Sorry ): if it helps, I thought it was cute. Would you like to grab a coffee with me after your class? I'll be nearby in the afternoon, running some errands.

Marinette groaned and banged her head on the table. She shouldn't be this enthusiastic about saying yes, she really shouldn't. Alya leaned over once again and gasped. "OH MY GOD" she whispered rather loudly, "SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES". She stole a quick glance at Miss Bustier to make sure she was still writing on the board, facing away from them, before she snatched the phone from Marinette's hands. "If you don't say yes, I'mma say it for you."

"Alya, there's no point in whispering if you are going to do it this loudly." she whispers back.

"I don't care! I'm feeling a lot of intense emotions right now!" Alya continues whispering harshly. "I don't understand your hesitation! You two are obviously attracted to each other!"

"I feel like I'm betraying Adrien!"

"In what way? Y'all aren't even dating, for Christ's sake!"

"Oh my god oh my god, okay okay fine. Jeez." Marinette snatches her phone back from Alya "I was going to say yes anyway.". 

Marinette: Sure, I'd love that! 

The reply was almost immediate.

Luka: Excellent! I know a place you'll definitely like. I'll pick you up at your school?

Marinette types an "Alright! Can't wait to see you!" before deleting it and changing it to "Alright, see you!". She was about to send it, but stops herself again to add a smiley face at the end.

Marinette: Alright, see you! (:

Luka: See you, Marinette. (:  

The lessons seemed to fly by. When the schoolbell finally rung, Marinette was practically vibrating in her seat - a bundle of nerves, eagerness and anticipation. Alya had to still her and hold her by the shoulders while escorting her out. "Relax, gurl! You're going to have fun!". Juleka, who was walking ahead of them, spots Luka before Marinette does.

"Brother!" Juleka exclaimed in surprise, "what are you doing here?" He smiled and waved as he walked towards them. 

"I'm going to grab a coffee with Marinette", he replied. He flashed  ~~his signature smirk (trademarked and copyrighted, inclusive of bedroom eyes)~~ an enigmatic smile at Marinette. Juleka's and Rose's eyebrows raised. Alya giggles. Marinette felt her heart flutter. How was she going to last the entire date? 

"Luka!"

Adrien's voice. Marinette felt her heart freeze at the sound of footsteps behind her. 

Luka smiled and returned his greeting. Adrien put a hand on Marinette's shoulder and she emits an almost-imperceptible squeak.

"I heard from Marinette that you have these really sick Jagged Stone guitar picks. May I know where you got them from?"

"I have one with me right now, you can have it if you want." Luka replied, chuckling. He unzipped his messenger bag and handed his guitar pick to Adrien. Adrien gasps, "Oh my god! No, I couldn't possibly-"

"I have plenty back home, so it's alright. Take it! I should really start bringing these around, everywhere I go." Luka joked, glancing once again at Marinette. Her face was already red, but it turned a fraction redder. "I had no idea you liked Jagged Stone".

"Thank you so, so, much. And yes I do, I'm a huge fan! Marinette designed one of his album covers, you have no idea how much I freaked out over that."

Luka's eyes widen. He looks at Marinette, completely awestruck before returning his gaze to Adrien. "She did?"

"Yes, she did! It was so cool! I even had her autograph my copy." Adrien was smiling sunnily as he gushed, "Marinette's amazing, isn't she?"

Luka looked at her and smiled. ~~Refer to my profile pic~~ "Indeed, she is."

* * *

 The cafe that he had brought her to was stylish. Posters of famous rock bands plastered the brick walls. Marinette spotted a jukebox in a corner. Rock music played unintrusively over the speakers, and retro diner chairs were arranged neatly along the sides of the room. In the centre of the cafe was a small black stage.

"I play here sometimes", Luka said to her, as he gestured to the waiter for a table.

"Will you be playing later?"

"Nope, not today." He handed her the menu. "Today, I'm with you."

Marinette blushed, red as ever. "Ah." was all she could muster.

She broke their eye contact, choosing instead to hide her face behind the menu. Luka giggled.

"Honestly, you're too easy to fluster."

Marinette pouts. "It's not funny." she mumbled.

"I'm not laughing  _at_ you." Luka said soothingly. "I just find it amusing and endearing."

She looked up from her menu. "R-really? It's not...I don't know, a joke to you, or anything?"

"I assure you it's not. It's just a quirk of yours that I find adorable. Everyone has quirks that are unique to them, and it's something that ought to be embraced." 

"I'm glad that you think so." Marinette smiled, her face glowing like the setting sun. He smiled back, and Marinette found herself relaxing at the idea of her compass being disoriented. She recalled Anarka's words. While they were looking at the menus, deciding on what to get, ACDC's "You Shook Me All Night Long" started playing from the speakers. She could hear him quietly drumming his fingers on the table to the beat of the song. Across the table, behind the menu he was holding up, if she concentrated ever so slightly, she could hear him singing the lyrics very softly as he looked through the menu.

_She was a fast machine_  
_She kept her motor clean_  
_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_  
_She had the sightless eyes_  
_Telling me no lies_

Marinette smiled. Could that be  _his_ quirk?

"Yes, I guess it is." Luka replied with a smirk. She blushed. She didn't realize that she had said it out loud. "What do you make of it?" The look he shoots her borders on flirtatious.

"I just find it amusing and endearing."

 

 

 

 

_The earth was quaking_  
_My mind was aching_  
_And we were making it and you_

_Shook me all night long_  
_Yeah you shook me all night long_


	3. Oh, Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like I owe it to him." Marinette shyly confesses, "Right now, metaphorically speaking, my compass needle has reached a point of impasse. I am equally torn between both statues and I, as a compass, feel like I'm in the Bermuda Triangle." - Marinette
> 
> As Marinette finds her feelings for Luka inexplicably increasing, she finds herself conflicted and confused. A heartfelt conversation is had.  
> Nino and Alya is basically the fandom rn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun, but very trying, and very long, chapter. I hope y'all enjoy!  
> It dragged out a lot more than I thought it would, but I felt like Marinette would've been the kind of person to seek for advice before dipping into the cool, blue waters of Luka's eyes.  
> The next chapter MIGHT be the last, because I'm not sure where it's going to go from here. It's been a fun journey, and I'm thankful for all the support and comments that I've gotten so far! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA I had to play In the Rain on loop while writing their conversation to get into the feels and mood.
> 
> Scotland the Brave is a famous bagpipe song and has been often used to comedic effect because it sounds hilarious if you listen to it without the drums, and I love it unironically. I had to put it in because Luka's Scottish.

Two weeks passed in a blur of conversations that spanned texts, Skype calls, and casual dates. With Luka, Marinette found that everything seemed to flow easily and naturally, and she found that she could always be herself and relax in his presence. She began to notice that music was something that coursed through his veins - when he wasn't playing his guitar, he was constantly tapping his foot, drumming his fingers to some rhythm, or quietly humming a tune. She found those quirks amusing, and would often tease him about it.

"What song's running through your head this time?"

"One Republic's _Everybody Loves Me."_

 _"_ Wow, sounds narcissistic."

"It's catchy, and it's apt. You gotta hear it."

He played the song from his phone, turning the volume up to the max. He shouldn't actually look cool while singing such an over-the-top, self-worshipping song. It wasn't fair. She giggled when he made an uncharacteristic Agreste-like model pose when they reached the chorus, looking her in the eyes and smiling playfully.

 _Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Look so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_

* * *

 

Once, she had turned up at the Couffaine barge much earlier than expected. Anarka had sent her to his room with a tray of tea to accompany the cookies she had brought over (his favourite, snickerdoodles because he found the name funny). The door was ajar and her hands were full, so she didn't knock. She ended up walking in on him in the midst of re-dyeing his hair. He looked ludicrous - he had on a floral pink shower cap, and yellow rubber gloves that were smeared with bright blue hair dye. A strange bagpipe solo was blaring from the speakers. "Oh, hell." was all he had to say. She stood there and gawped at him for several seconds, before bursting into one of the longest fits of laughter she'd ever experienced. He started laughing along with her, and the both of them were reduced to tears. It was then and there, that she realized that she was too far gone. She was so convinced that she was in love with Adrien before - but now she found herself genuinely falling for him.

"What on earth were you playing on the speakers?"

"Scotland the Brave. It's majestic."

"You're ridiculous."

* * *

 

 

At this point, the whole school was convinced that there was  _something_ going on between them, though they weren't quite sure what. Marinette herself wasn't sure - even though there was flirting, they technically just  _hung out_. Sometimes alone, sometimes with the rest of Marinette's classmates in the Couffaine barge. Even Adrien tagged along, and the both of them quickly became good friends through their mutual love of Jagged Stone. 

 

Adrien nudged her while they crashed their friends' band practice, after Luka skilfully played a wicked guitar solo - "Luka's so cool!"   ~~Smh Adrien you oblivious dork~~

Marinette thought back to when she saw him in a pink shower cap and rubber gloves. "Indeed he is".

Thoughts and feelings were conveyed in the songs they played around each other and sang, but never spoken of in their conversations. Despite their flirtations, there hasn't been anything more than a brush of the hand every now and then, pat on the back, or occasional shoulder lean. No matter how provocative or playful their conversations became; no matter how many meaningful and smouldering glances were exchanged, Luka seemed to be very respectful of his boundaries. It seemed as though he was waiting for something. But what? She wondered if he knew about her crush on Adrien, which she herself had yet to resolve. Could that be why? Should she talk to him about it?

She decided to consult her friends before class.

Alya was very uncertain. "Oh my god. Marinette, I really don't know if that's a good idea. He might take that the wrong way."

Nino, who was standing next to her, however, thought differently. "Why not? Luka's a really chill dude."

"I feel like I owe it to him." Marinette shyly confesses, "Right now, metaphorically speaking, my compass needle has reached a point of impasse. I am equally torn between both statues and I, as a compass, feel like I'm in the Bermuda Triangle."

"What were you saying about being in the Bermuda Triangle, Marinette?" Oh my god, it was Adrien. When did he get here? How much of that conversation had he heard?

Marinette uttered a loud "EEP!" and somehow managed to lose her footing while standing perfectly normally. "Ohmygodit'snothingIswear - OHHEYIgottagousethebathroomBYE!" She makes a sprint for the bathroom.

Nino affectionately loops his arm around Adrien. "Adrien! My bro, you came at an excellent timing" he says. He looks at Alya, and Alya gives a small, almost imperceptible nod. "What are your thoughts on Marinette and Luka?"

"I think they're both really great people, and I love hanging out with them!"

Nino and Alya exchanged a split-second oh-my-god-why-is-he-like-this glance. Nino congenially pats his shoulder "That's swell and all, dude, but I meant what do you think of them together?"

"Them hanging out together?" Adrien asks. "I think it's a good thing! They look like they are becoming really good friends!"

Nino and Alya sigh in defeat.

 

"You don't think that it'll be awkward and weird to bring it up?" Marinette asked Tikki, "I'm genuinely attracted to him, and I'm afraid that telling him about my feelings for Adrien would make him think that I see him as some kind of substitute or replacement."

Tikki hugged her cheek softly. "I don't think that will happen. Luka's nice, he'll hear you out. I can see that he's a very perceptive boy."

When she saw that Marinette's face was still etched with worry, she patted Marinette's hand consolingly. "There's no reason to feel ashamed about your crush on Luka, any more than there is any reason to feel ashamed about your crush on Adrien. You are young, and you are free to like more than one person." She flew up to look at Marinette in the eye, letting her know that she was serious. "You are at an age where you're meant to explore your feelings and relationships. If you like Luka, and want something more with him, you shouldn't let your infatuation with Adrien stop you from at least considering Luka, and having an open, heart-to-heart talk with him about your feelings. Especially when the both of you clearly like each other."

Marinette stroked Tikki's head lovingly. "I needed to hear that. Thanks, Tikki."

She reclined on her bed and sighed. The mere thought of bringing it up with him made her stomach queasy. How would he react? When should she do this? When the time felt  _right_. She realized. She could take a thing or two from him, learn to go with the flow. "I don't need to decide on a specific date and time. I'll do it when it feels right to do so."

"That's right! I'm proud of you, Marinette!"

* * *

 

One evening, after a dinner with Rose and the Couffaine family, they found themselves walking together again by the harbour - just like that fated night. Marinette blushed when she recalled that. This time, however, he had brought his guitar out with him. "I've been working on something, and I'd like you to hear it." he had said. The walk was quieter than the previous one. It was filled with a comfortable, companionable silence. Both of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, and conversations and jokes came in bursts - the looks they exchanged during those times were charged with electricity, and Marinette's body tingled. _Tonight. Tonight was the night._ They finally reached the place that they had visited previously, where they sat together and she'd been moonstruck, and he might have been too. It was a small wooden dock that was located further down the coast. A lone, single, rowboat was tethered to it, bobbing leisurely. The sun was already setting, shading everything in muted pinks, oranges and purples. It was beautiful; maybe even better like this, Marinette mused. She might be rendered speechless in the moonlight, frozen like a statue. Too overwhelmed by the current of emotions and impulses flowing between them to speak. They sat down, sitting so close to each other that their legs almost touched. Luka pulled out his guitar. 

"I'm not sure if you remember the tune I played you, when we first met." He began, as he warmed himself up by strumming a few chords. "but I've been working on it, and adding to it, since I've been getting to know you a little more." He laughed at how pink her cheeks were. "it's still very rough, so don't expect too much." 

She was already spellbound within the first few notes he strummed. It was a song of yearning and wonder, and a song of chance and opportunity. The melody enveloped her, and Marinette was instantly reminded of everything she had felt - the rain when she first had a proper interaction with Adrien, her frustrations at being unnoticed by him...her first meeting with Luka, and the thrilling emotional roller coaster she had been on ever since.

"How do you find it?"

"I love it." She breathlessly replied, too overcome with the emotions churning within her. They looked at each other, and she was rendered helpless once again. She couldn't help it. She leaned closer, and he did the same. They were so close, she could feel his breath against her face, and the longing that swirled within his eyes.  _So blue, like the calm, laidback waters of a sparkling sea that she wanted to immerse herself in._

But then she suddenly remembered what she wanted to do.

"Luka?"

"Yes, Marinette?" 

She didn't want to pull away, but she forced herself to. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

And so, she told him everything. About her crush on Adrien, the scarf she made him, and the silly shenanigans that she, and his sister and gang, conducted in their lighthearted attempts to set her and Adrien up. Luka listened to her throughout, not saying a word, and she noted that there was no downturn of the lips, he didn't appear tense, and there no frown of anger as she continued talking. His expression was completely neutral. He seemed to be completely focused on listening to her carefully. 

"B-but then," she stammered, feeling very self-conscious after spilling all of that out, "I m-met you." 

There it was again. That enigmatic smile. "Mmhmm, continue."

"I-I..." she balked. She felt tongue-tied with embarrassment. Was she really going to do this? She felt Tikki's encouraging nudge against her thigh from her purse. Yes she was. This is something she had already set her mind to. 

"I...I met you. A-and then we g-got a-along." She forced herself to steady her speech. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she continued, but Luka gently slid his hand into hers and held it, just like he did on that first night. She looked at him and saw that he was still smiling.

"Go on." He urged.

She held his hand, fingers wrapping around his, and continued, unaware that Luka's eyes had widened at her reciprocation. "W-we got along really well. And I really like you." Her chest felt unbelievably tight. "I...I don't want you to think that you're some kind of replacement, or substitute for him or anything. You two are nothing alike! It's just that...I think I'm - uh -and with everything we've been doing, and where our f-flirtations seem to be going, I...I think I kinda have a thing for you." She closed her eyes after she blurted out that last statement. She was too scared to look at him.

She squeaked when she felt Luka squeeze her hand affectionately. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. His proximity was making it hard for her to think coherently.

"How shall I put this..." he murmured. "I haven't exactly been...subtle."

"Not at all."

He giggled as he pulled away, and gazed at her.  "So I think it's obvious what my feelings are."

"You're not mad that I like Adrien?"

"I mean, hey. You like me as well." His free hand moved to gently caress her face. He was leaning in. She knew where this was going, but she was too stunned to move. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears and she felt like it was going to explode.

But still, she was confused and felt the need to ask - "But I'm not over Adrien, and I don't know when I will be. I have liked him for a long time."

His breath was warm against her ear and she shivered as he replied, "But **now** , you like  _me,_ and I like you...and that's all I need for now. You say that you have liked him for a long time, but events, once happened, lose reality, alter with a glance, a storm, a night. In time, the past never happened. But who could know? Who could know that the past is not as solid as this instant?"*

Marinette's eyes widened, the veracity of that statement came as a shock to her. She leaned in, and he followed suit. Their lips were only millimeters apart. 

"And what," she teased, "do you intend to do to solidify this instance? Our instance".

His half-lidded gaze was filled with intensity.

"The question is, what do  _you_ intend to do?"

Before she had the time to ponder over his statement, he moved and kissed her softly on the cheek before shifting back. His eyes were merry and teasing, although it was betrayed by the unbidden desire that lay beneath them. In that instant, she understood. This was an invitation. A challenge. He had openly confessed to seducing her, and pursuing her. Now it was her turn. He wanted her to make the choice.

* * *

 

When she got back to her room, the first thing she did was make a call.

"Hello, Juleka?"

"Hello Marinette! What's up?"

"Can I ask for a favour?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D I'VE FINALLY SET THE BALL ROLLING.  
> Stay tuned for some drama and veeeery mild angst (but a lot of fluff to make up for it).  
> * = quote from Alan Lightman.


	4. Moonstruck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is breathtakingly badass. It is Luka's turn to be helplessly spellbound. Can he take what he dishes?  
> Adrien can't decide what he feels about the new couple.
> 
> A lot of things are exposed, and a lot of my shameless headcanons are gratuitously inserted.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this makes up for the filler and the blue-balling in chapter 3, which I needed to get things going.  
> Hooo boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to dedicate this chapter to kttriangle (midnight4568), and everyone else who has commented on my work thus far. Thanks for being so enthusiastic about everything I've been writing. It cheered me up whenever I was stuck in a rut and had no idea how else to continue. ^ - ^
> 
> Unfortunately, this story is coming to a close because I can't decide if I want to include a Jealous!Adrien in the subsequent part of the narrative. I think I will split it. One timeline shall follow and continue with my Lukanette fluff (And smut, heh), and the other shall diverge and include a jealous Adrien, with all the angst and drama that a lot of people have been hoping for, eventually ending up in the Endgame. 
> 
> Ultimately, I wanted a Lukanette fanfic that made Marinette an active, as opposed to passive, character, such that there was mutual flirtation and banter between them. Marinette CAN flirt, we've seen it in the episode! She's not always an adorable blushing mess! Chemistry goes both ways! It's not chemistry if it's Luka one-sidedly seducing her! I also wanted to portray Adrien realistically, which is why he wasn't immediately (and easily) jealous

"I'll never get over how pink your room is" Juleka comments. 

"I think it's cute!" Rose remarked cheerfully. "And I bet Luka will think it's cute too!"

"...You might wanna take off those posters of Adrien before you invite him though." 

Marinette flinched. She had forgotten about that. Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. 

Juleka unzipped the mini suitcase she had brought with her and began pulling out several pieces of clothing. Rose pulled out a massive, shiny pink cosmetic box that was at least half the size of Juleka's luggage. It made a solid  _thunk_ as it hit the table, and expanded in tiers to reveal an entire arsenal of makeup and small bottles of perfume.

In a deep voice she usually reserved for screaming her songs as the lead singer of Kitty Section, Rose thundered, "Let's get down to business." ~~To defeat the huns~~

 

When they were done, Rose and Juleka high-fived each other and stepped back to admire their finished work. 

"You look amazing! He's going to fall so hopelessly in love with you!"

"Marinette, remind Alya to record my brother's reaction."

They were still packing up when Alya and Nino came upstairs to get them.

"Guys, are we ready to go?" Alya asked. "Everyone else is already there -" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Marinette. Nino wolf-whistled.

Alya grinned nefariously, and she looked like she was on the verge of cackling. "He is sooooooo dead."

Nino's phone buzzed. "Guys, the Uber is here."

Soft, blood red, petal-like lips curved into a seductive smile. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 The cafe was a lot rowdier at night. It was dark, and multicoloured lights were flashing from the stage. Luka was instantly reminded of the music festival that took place a few weeks back. He smiled, recalling his chance encounter with Marinette. She probably didn't know it, but he had a thing for her long before she even knew he existed. When Juleka had burst into their room excitedly, showing him the photos she had taken, and praising the girl who made it happen, he had already found himself entranced by the dark-haired beauty, and moved by her thoughtfulness and kindness. A smile so radiant and genuine, and eyes that glowed with warmth, promise, and a fearless sense of righteousness.  _She's pretty._ He had thought. He didn't dwell too much on it then, figuring that the chances of them meeting weren't so great.  _Maybe I'll meet her someday. And when I do, I shall look forward to it._ Who would have thought that she'd have come to him?

A surprised, girly squeak. He opened his eyes, and there she was. 

_"Uh. H-hi! My name is Ma-ma-ma-Marinette!"_

Presently, he was chilling with Ivan, Mylene and Adrien, making amiable conversation. Tonight was an open floor, and musicians were free to simply step up to the stage and perform as they wished. Right now, there was a middle-aged man giving a lovely rendition of Aerosmith's Dream On, his low baritone voice crooning softly over the microphone. Luka had planned to perform after 8pm, when his sister and the rest of her friends would have arrived.

"This place is really nice at night, but you should really come here in the day", he was telling Adrien. "it's a lot quieter and more relaxed, and the coffee and desserts they serve are really good. Marinette loves it."

"Oooh, she does?" Adrien had asked. He really seemed like a nice boy. Luka could understand why Marinette had a crush on him.

"Yeah, she really likes the strawberry shortcake and the pavlovas. I bring her here often. We usually order and share them." Adrien's eyebrows raised in surprise. _Oh? What was that?_

He didn't have any time to ponder Adrien's reaction, because Marinette had entered the room, along with the rest of the group, and his jaw dropped. There was a clatter. Adrien had dropped the drink he was holding. The whole room seemed to fall silent. He almost didn't recognize her. Gone were the usual pigtails - her midnight blue hair hung loose, curling softly around her pale shoulders. Her eyes were smoky and rimmed with kohl - intensifying the colour of her eyes, making them look almost icy. She walked confidently, her black combat boots thumped against the linoleum floor, and her black dress flowed behind her as she walked. Dimly, he registered that she had fashioned the guitar pick he had given her into a pendant, and it hung against her neck from a black leather choker. Her rose red lips - lips he had been dying to kiss but restrained himself from doing because he needed  _her_ to take the step forward - curled into a brazen grin as she passed him - wait where was she going?  

"Marinette-"

She stepped up on stage and grabbed the microphone. What was happening? Juleka picked up the guitar and Rose took the backup microphone. Ivan casually walked up and seated himself by the drums. He was in on this too?

"Hey everyone!" Rose announced. "Just for tonight, we are The Hellcats, and our friend, Marinette has a song she'd like to dedicate to a certain someone!"

"WHOOOOHOOO! YOU GO GURL!"Alya cheered from the audience.

Luka could only stare at her, completely dumbstruck as the music began. Mess with the bull, get the horns. Marinette looked at him in the eye as she began singing.

 _Midnight, gettin' uptight. Where are you?_  
_You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two_  
_I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you._

She winked at him. The red lights obscured the fact that he was blushing furiously.

 

 

_I hate myself for loving you._  
_Can't break free from the the things that you do._  
_I want to walk but I run back to you, that's why_  
_I hate myself for loving you._

He felt like he was standing in the eye of the storm. Or rather, looking right into the eye of the tiger.  

_Daylight, spent the night without you._  
_But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do._

 

Marinette tapped her finger (her nails were painted black) against her temple and pointed her finger at him as she sang that line and smirked, never once breaking eye contact with him.

 

_I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through._  

 

 

 

_Hey, man, bet you can treat me right._  
_You just don't know what you was missin' last night._

 

He knew she had spunk and sass, and that she could be confident when she wanted to be. But he had never seen her this bold and brazen, burning with an otherworldly fire. He felt like he was seeing a completely different side of her, and it took his breath away.

 

_I hate myself for loving you._  
_Can't break free from the the things that you do._  
_I want to walk but I run back to you, that's why_  
_I hate myself for loving you._

 

Marinette was trying not to laugh as she sang the song. Luka had just been standing there, dumbstruck ever since she'd walked into the room (not unlike her expression when she'd walked in on him wearing a pink floral shower cap and gloves). As the song progressed, the gaping fish expression would occasionally morph into one of the cheesiest, sappiest, smiles she'd ever seen. Like a lovesick kitten. She watched him attempt to hide the dopey expression on his face but it was futile. She knew that beneath the cover of the flashing red lights, he was blushing. 

When the song had finally ended, there was a loud applause. The Hellcats bowed, and Marinette stepped off the stage. She grinned mischievously as she walked towards him. He was making his way towards her, and something in his walk seemed impatient and urgent - as though he was anxious about something.

She opened her mouth to chide, "Hah, how's that for solidifying an instance of time-"

Luka swept her up into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips.

She was shocked for a millisecond, but then she relaxed herself into the kiss. Her arm slid up to tangle in his hair, and his grip on her waist tightened a fraction. She smiled against his lips, and he smiled too.

They remained holding each other, even after they pulled back from the kiss.

"I take it that you liked my performance?"

"This has to be the best one I've ever been to."

"Now you're just flattering me. There's no way I could have beaten Jagged Stone and we both know that."

"Nope. I stand by my opinion." He caressed the side of her face, his gaze magnetic. "To think that you could trump all those weeks I put in, with a single night."

She giggled. "And what do you think about my get-up?" 

"You look like an absolute goddess."

"And you looked like an absolutely lovesick puppy." She pokes his nose playfully 

"Looked? Did it wane? I'm pretty sure I'm still absolutely lovestruck. Although, I should implore you to not look like that too often"

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to function."

"But you're functioning sufficiently  enough to kiss me." Marinette joked, "maybe I should look like that more so that you wouldn't pull away again."

Luka laughed. "You have no idea how much willpower it took for me to do that. Juleka called me a big baby."

Marinette burst out laughing.

"To think that I thought you were always suave and cool."

"Hey, I'm a complicated person. There are many facets to my enigmatic personality, some of which the world may never fully comprehend." He sighed dramatically. She rolled her eyes.

He cupped her cheek and leaned in.

"But I needed you to do it. I needed you to choose me."

She tiptoed, meeting him halfway, and replied, "Yes I know.".

The kiss they shared this time was languid, an undercurrent of peace and elation contained within. "I've been dying to kiss you ever since the first time I saw you."

"Quit exaggerating" she chides. Her face is flushed, as pink as the pants she usually wore.

"I'm afraid I'm not." He leaned his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes. This time, he didn't bother restraining the sappy expression on his face. "Didn't I mention it before? I was already under your spell when we first met. You are absolutely magical."

 

 

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Adrien was witnessing the entire exchange. He looked like someone had just splashed a bucket of cold water into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Goth Marinette! I HAD TO PUT THAT IN SOMEHOW I REALLY NEEDED TO (sketches of it to come). Follow my Tumblr (serendipitous-somnambulist) if you wish to check them out! 
> 
> It was a toss-up between Halestorm's "I hate Myself for Loving You" and "Hot-Blooded" by Foreigner - both are provocative sexy rock songs that I can imagine being used in punk serenades.  
> My theory is that Luka, when you get to know him closely, is similar to Chat Noir, albeit more subdued and less dorky.
> 
> Thanks for staying with me throughout this story, and for all the encouragement and comments I've received (this is my first fanfiction, after all) I hope you've enjoyed it! I hope I'll see everyone again for my subsequent works!


End file.
